1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the operation of a kimchi refrigerator having plural chambers, and more particularly, to a method for controlling the operation of loads provided corresponding to the chambers, for the fermentation and storing of kimchi.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Korean Patent Application No. 97-60308 filed on Nov. 15, 1997 relates to a method for fermenting and storing kimchi and includes steps of setting upper and lower fermentation temperature ranges and a separate storing temperature range, setting maximum and minimum temperatures based on the seasonal temperature of the natural environment, setting a fermentation taste, and controlling more than one load corresponding to each chamber. The various loads are devices for heating and/or cooling operations within the maximum or minimum temperature ranges, adapted to a given pickled vegetable. This technology for selectively controlling the operation of such loads, for example, heaters, compressors and the like, are dependent on the chamber temperature which is detected by a sensor. When the chamber temperature exceeds 25.degree. C. within a higher temperature range of 21.degree. C. to 25.degree. C., the heater is deactivated. After a predetermined delay time, the chamber temperature is sensed again, and if the detected temperature exceeds 25.degree. C., the compressor is activated. On the other hand, the heater is activated when the chamber temperature falls below 21.degree. C. Such an operating control of loads is based on the heating and cooling routines of a system program. Similarly, the loads alternately perform the heating routine and the cooling routine by comparing the chamber temperature within a lower temperature region of 6.degree. C. to 11.degree. C. or a storing temperature region of -1.degree. C. to 3.degree. C.
However, the above-described prior patent application applies to a refrigerator with only one chamber for curing and storing kimchi. In this case, the problem of system overload due to sudden fluctuations while the system is in operation can occur, thereby causing system malfunction. In particular, the system experiences a malfunction contributed to mechanism properties upon the change-over between the operations of the heater and a refrigeration cycle.
Furthermore, the refrigerator system having plural chambers, while operating in the higher temperature region, needs the operation of the compressor to regulate the temperature in one chamber within the storing temperature region of -1.degree. C. to 3.degree. C. during the operating of the system within a higher temperature region. At the same time, if the compressor is operating for another chamber, a corresponding evaporator is operated, causing the compressor to overload temporally and thereby causing system malfunction. When this occurs, the fermentation process is abruptly interrupted, which can adversely effect the taste of the kimchi. In other words, when the fermentation process is abruptly halted, the freshness of the kimchi deteriorates.
Meanwhile, the taste of the kimchi depends in the type thereof selected, which varies over a greatly diverse selection of kimchi types. Therefore, a refrigerator including plural fermentation chambers could process different types of kimchi and process according to different tastes.
Accordingly, to adapt the above-described method to a refrigerator including a plurality of chambers for processing kimchi, each having a heater and a refrigeration cycling means, Korean Patent Application No. 94-35246 filed on Dec. 20, 1994 discloses a refrigerating cycle including two evaporators with respect to one compressor and electronic solenoid valves individually connected thereto. It should be noted that if one compressor is provided with two evaporators, the number of evaporators may be increased according to the capacity of the compressor.
The construction of a refrigerator including a plurality of chambers using a single refrigerating cycle can achieve better reliability and diversification of the product. Therefore, it is desirable that a load operation control method of the first-mentioned patent application is applied to a refrigerator including a plurality of chambers.